


A Letter

by SapphicB19



Series: A Goodbye and A Letter [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: It's been three years since Josh and Ken went their separate ways. Josh receives a letter.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Series: A Goodbye and A Letter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> sorry idk how to make a title lmao

It's been three years since Josh and Ken went separate ways. It was rough seeing your 5 year relationship go down the drain and while Josh struggled back then he believed that time was reliable. So now there he was, exactly three years after the day he felt like his life fell apart just chilling in his home, a stark contrast to how he felt three years ago. Josh was just about to sit on his gaming chair until his doorbell rang. Confused, Josh took his phone and looked at his messages in which none indicated a visitor. Huh Stell didn't told him he's coming over, he thought. Josh stood up and went to the door. He opened it to see a mailman holding a rim of letter, skimming through them.

" _Ay!_ Good morning sir! Letter for Josh Cullen Santos _po._ " The mailman brightly said handing him a small envelope. Josh smiled back at him and took the envelope. Josh bid a small thank you and have a good day before closing the door and examining the envelope. It couldn't have been from his bank or insurance company or work because well, who uses snail mail these days? Chuckling at his thoughts. Josh examined the envelope, the address written on the face was not at all familiar to him. With knitted eyebrows Josh opened it, his eyes widening as he read who it was from.

It was.... _from Ken._

Dear Josh,

Hey. It's me, Ken. I just wanna say before you read the whole thing that I've been trying to look for the right words to tell you and it looks like I won't be able to do that even if I used up all the paper in the world. And yes I have used up all my paper. It's probably not ecologically good but I didn't want to fuck up but I guess I'm just always bound to fuck up so I apologise in advance.

We feel pain when something is wrong with our body, it's like it's our brain's way of telling us that there's something wrong so we take action to trying to remove the unpleasant feeling pain brings us and you're probably wondering why the fuck I'm telling you this because, well, when we were together we were in pain. We were hurting Josh. You and I both knew that and we tried to fix our relationship the only way we knew, we tried ironing the creases and pretended it was good as new, we tried sweeping all the broken pieces under the rug but there's only so much we can do with pretending. In the end these things only inconvenience us. And I'm sorry, there could've been better ways to salvage what we had, ways where I didn't have to leave you. Sometimes I wish I tried harder because I could have had but you know when we started this relationship I promised to myself that I would only give you what you deserved and while leaving you wasn't what you wanted nor did I but it was what you deserved. _I love you_ and I want nothing but the best for you and you deserved to grow, to be happy but with me you weren't growing nor were you happy. I was holding you back, we were holding each other back. I knew I seemed like a coward years ago, leaving you and what we had just like that but that's what I thought what was best and I think I was right. I'm glad to hear you're doing good and I hope the best for you. I'm sorry for bothering you now but I just thought I'd let you know what I've been thinking all these years if you've actually reached until this part of the letter and didn't burn it and flushed it down the toilet or something....Thank you Josh.

_Love,_ Ken.

_Huh, love._ It was the first thing Josh thought after reading the whole thing. He smiled as tears rolled down his cheek and wiped it away. He once again looked on the hand written letter from his ex-lover and smiled wistfully. He looked at his phone across the room. It's been years but one call....it wouldn't hurt right?


End file.
